I've heard that your childhood haunts you forever
by Maeverick
Summary: A Klaine fic set in Kindergarden. Will Include brief intervals of Cooper and the rest of the Glee Cast
1. Chapter 1

Cooper grabbed the little red heart off of Blaine's desk, his giggle had a tint of maliciousness, but it was more innocent teasing than anything else. He held it up, reading, it aloud, mocking his younger brother,

"I like you, Happy Valentines Day, love Blaine." Blaine grabbed for it, trying to get it out of his brother's hands, but he held it up above the shorter boy's hands. Blaine jumped in the air, attempting to get his Valentine back, he'd worked hard to write all that, but still he couldn't reach.

"Cooper, give it back!" Blaine whined at his brother, but still the older boy would not return his brother's little paper heart.

"I'm gonna tell Daaaaad," Cooper said to Blaine, grinning; he enjoyed teasing his brother. Blaine's large dark eyes widened, this was a secret, he hadn't wanted anyone to know… Being 6, this was Blaine's first crush, and he was shy about it.

"No Coop! Please don't!" Blaine stuck his lower lip out, still trying to play to his older brother's sympathies, but this failed, and Cooper darted off to their father's office, laughing loudly. Blaine chased him, but couldn't keep up, and his little feet fumbled on an over-turned carpet corner. He tumbled to the ground, tears leaking onto his round cheeks and running into his untamed curly hair. He heard his father's footsteps, and stood back up, wiping the tears from his cheeks; no one liked a crybaby, especially his father.

"Blaine, what's this? Is there a girl you like?" His father smiled down at him, ruffling his son's hair affectionately. Blaine thought about the girls in his class. Rachel was too bossy, Santana and Quinn too mean, Brittany too gullible, and Mercedes and Tina were nice enough, but they were his friends! Blaine thought for a minute, trying to decide a feasible option to report to his father. Sugar? No, Blaine didn't mind Sugar, but he didn't really know her either; her father travelled a lot and she often missed school. After giving up on his false options, Blaine settled on the truth.

"No, Daddy, I don't like a girl,"

"Then Blaine, son, who's this for? Your Grandma?" His father's eyebrows crinkled together, confusedly.

"No Daddy," Blaine looked down at the ground, "It's for Kurt…" His father quickly began to look angry.

"Blaine, Kurt is a boy's name….

"I know! There's a boy in my class! I like him a lot! He's pretty, and we play fairy tale games together, and have tea parties during lunch and he always wears pretty clothes." Blaine smiled, thinking of Kurt. Kurt was special, Blaine had always known that. Blaine's father clenched his fists, his condition clearly deteriorating quickly. He gritted his teeth, and left the room for a moment, returning with a horse whip. That was the day Blaine got his first spanking. Cooper cried as he watched his brother sob almost uncontrollably, feeling terrible for bringing this fate upon his brother. It was a house rule that whenever one boy was disciplined, the other boy had to watch the punishment, as to make sure they would never do the same thing. Both boy's hated it, but where Blaine rarely got in trouble, Cooper often did. After Blaine's punishment, he returned to his room.

"Cooper, I know what you just saw may have confused you, but its time you learned about this," their father had calmed down, but Cooper was still upset with him.

"Why did you do that to Blaine? He just wanted to give a Valentine to the person that he liked…" Being 9, Cooper had suffered his fair share of beatings, but none as harsh as the one he'd just witnessed.

"Because Cooper, Blaine liked a boy. That's wrong. Its evil, God does not approve of such things."

"But why? Isn't all love good?"

"No, love between two people of the same gender is an abomination. I need you to understand that, I need you too help me put your brother back on the right path."

"Okay dad," Cooper looked down unhappily, he didn't want his brother to change. He would have to speak to their Mother about this, "Dad, can we visit Mom this weekend?


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, isn't it true that all kinds of love are good?" Cooper asked, attempting to clarify his father's words. His mother didn't respond. She lay on the hospital bed as she had for the past 2 years. She was this way because of a car crash that Blaine and Cooper's father had caused; he'd been drunk. Blaine didn't remember his mother as much as Cooper did, but he still cared about her, and was sad when his father prohibited him from visiting her.

Cooper squeezed his mother's hand, hoping for some kind of response, but none came. As tears began to stream down his cheeks at the thought that his mother might never return, Cooper left his mother's bedside.

Meanwhile, Blaine was at home, happily watching Dragon Tales. Blaine's favorite characters were Zach and Weezy, he found them funny. Just like him and his brother, they fought occasionally, but always made up in the end. His television watching was cut short when his father and Blaine returned home 10 minutes later.

"Daddy, when is Mommy going to wake up?" Cooper asked again, this was a common question for him.

"Cooper, I've told you many times. The Doctors don't know, and she might never wake up, she could stay like this forever," his father responded tiredly. He wanted his wife to wake up as much as the boys did, and was weary of their constant questioning of her condition. Cooper sighed, and motioned for Blaine to come upstairs with him. They made their way to the secret blanket fort in their playroom, it was their club house, and in their eyes, completely top secret.

"Blaine, you shouldn't listen to what Daddy said, he's wrong," Cooper encouraged his brother. Blaine hid his face under the pillow to avoid responding.

"I mean it Blaine. You're special, and different. Theres nothing wrong with you… I like you the way you are. Blaine's wide brown eyes peeked out from under the pillow.

"Really Coop?" Blaine asked, with a tentative smile.

"Of course," Cooper responded, and Blaine's shy smile turned into a wide grin.

"Do you want to play with Royal Court?" Blaine asked, this was one of his favorite games.

"Alright! I get to be king!" Cooper responded enthusiastically.

"Cooooperrrr, you're always King," Blaine whined in response.

"That's cause I'm the oldest!" Cooper said, playfully shoving his brother.

"Alright, I'll be the court jester," Blaine often settled for this role because he found it to be fun. Cooper put on his play crown and cape, and Blaine put on his jester's hat.

"As the King of all the lands, I summon the court jester. If he does not entertain me suitably, I will have his head!" Cooper said in a deep voice, pretending to be a grown man. Blaine somersaulted into the "castle," and then jumped in the air.

"Sir, you have summoned me, and tricks you soon shall see. I shall thee entertain, and spare you any pain," Blaine rhymed cleverly, and then jumped onto the king's table. Blaine then began to sing his favorite song, "just a spoonful of sugar," and when he finished, Cooper just looked at him with his arms crossed.

"That was okay, but next time you will have to do much better to keep your head. Hahahaha," Cooper attempted a booming laugh, but didn't quite succeed.

"Thank you for this chance, next time shall I dance?" Blaine asked, knowing that although he always kept his head, Cooper was a hard king to please.

"No! Leave now, I have other citizens to behead and a wife to find!" Blaine bowed his head, and somersaulted out of the "castle." Although not all of their troubles had been solved, Blaine and Cooper cherished their short lived happiness, glad to have a distraction from their father's alcoholism and their mother's health


End file.
